Oh my god my best friend's a vampire!
by Crystal Jackson
Summary: An ordinary 4 year old Crystella Swan finds her friend and her family are not as ordinary as they seem. Follow Crystal and Edward as they take on the adventure the must face.


Title:

By: Britana Myers/Bgirl

Edited By:

Chapters:

Words:

Chapter 1

SLEEPOVER!

Crystal POV

"Cryst…..Cryst!" a small, high voice called "CRYST! WAKEUP!" I screamed from my sleeping bag and saw my best bud Alice Cullen standing in front of me with her eyes closed, mouth open, ready to yell at me to wake up, again but, I said something before she woke up anyone ell's, "I'm up, Ali, I'm up."I said softly. "Good" she said swiftly "I have been yelling for ten minutes already" oh no, she has been screaming for ten minutes, that is kinda long for a little four year old and most of the people in the house are probably woken up already. Crud. "You hungry?"Ali asked me in a whisper, "Why are you whispering Ali? Didn't you yell for ten minutes? Who'd be asleep?" I asked innocently "Haha, I will answer your questions, I'm whispering because its sleep o'clock, I didn't really yell for ten minutes, and the whole house is asleep, I checked." Whoa, that was a mouth full. "Hey Ali why don't we scare the crud out of Em?" I asked mischievously. Emmett Cullen was Alice's oldest bro, she had a twin some ware in the house that I hadn't met but, Ali calls him a butthead so I have a good description of him. "YES!" Ali screamed, "Shhhhhhh!" I shushed her, "Oh, sorry." She apologized laughing a little bit. We snuck torseds Em's room, once we got there we saw the big lug called Emmett, we aimed and we jumped yelling, "AHHHHHHH!" screamed Em grabbing for us. Ali being the smaller and quicker one slipped away but, I was caught by his huge hands. "Caught you Cryst." He said laughing as he carried me in the Cullen living room "Put my down Em, I said put me down you evil monster!" I screamed, he just laughed, "I will save you Cryst!" Ali bravely yelled, Oh crud I thought as I saw the crowed that had grouped in the den, then Ali then kicked Em right in the shin which was good and bad for me, the good thing was he let me go, the bad thing was when he let me go he threw me in to the air as well. "AHHHH!" I and Em yelled at the same time, I closed my eyes, ready for me to crash into something, I did but, not what not what I expected to crash into, "Omfff!" A guy gasped as I landed on him, Oh Crud, my blush that I had right now was the biggest that I had ever had. "Sorry…." I said embarrassed, "You should be!" a velvet voice angrily yelled at me, I looked up and I saw an angel, gorges green eyes, lovely Bronzes hair, and stone hard features. "Okay." I said in a trance, I quickly shuck my head and looked at him again with fire in my eyes "NO! I TAKE THAT BACK! IT'S NOT OKAY YOU BUTTHEAD! I SAID SORRY AND YOU BECOME A BIG JERK! WHAT IS YOUR PROBROBLEM!" I yelled in Butthead's (that is what I'm calling him right now) face. He gawked at me his green eyes full of shock at my harsh words. "YOU'RE MY PROBROBLEM YOU DUNDER HEAD!" Butthead screamed, I was shaking with fury "WELL TO BAD PAL!" I spat at him. "WHY YOU-" "Stop it right now," Ali's mom Esme Cullen interrupted "and don't give me those looks Edward Anthony Cullen!" I giggled at his embarrassment of his whole name so did Ali and Em chuckled and started really laughing when he saw the look on Edward Cullen's face. Esme, after scolding Edward Cullen, ran to me and started checking for injures "It's okay Mrs. Cullen your son cushioned my fall pretty good." I said innocently witched embarrassed Edward more, and made him give me a dirty look which I returned with a sickly sweet smile, "KNOCK! KNOCK!"Oh thank goodness for my sister Bella to need to be early but, this was too early for me to go home, Bella was going on a road trip with Jacob Black a.k.a. Jake, and my daddy Charlie was on a fishing trip with Henry Clearwater, so who would be at the door? Me, Ali, Edward, and Edward's friend hid behind one of the sofas and me and Ali were giggling are heads off when Em ran and tried to jump over one of the sofas, failing, terribly. When Ali's dad Carlisle opened the door I ran to it and there was James Hadley my postman and friend "Is Crystella Swan here?" James asked holding a box; my dad's birthday present was in that box. I ran and grabbed the box from James, well tried to but, he held it over my head "What do you say?" James taunted "Please?" I asked "Yes." he nodded and gave the box to me and waved goodbye and left. Ali and the boys ran over and asked what it was, "It's my Daddies Birthday Present." I told them. "What's your name?" I asked Edward's friend after I put the box down "Jasper Whitlock." He answered shaking my hand then kissing Ali's hand, I giggled at this, Ali blushed a deep red, and Edward glared at Jasper. "Hey Edward I saw something over there come look at it with me." I said wanting to give Ali and Jasper some alone time, "Why?" he wined "Just come with me!" I spat "Fine!" he huffed.

Chapter 2

Big Mess

Edward POV

_Why would Alice's stupid little friend Crystella Swan want me to see something if she is just going to look at Alice and Jaz? What is she looking at anyway? Why is she looking at me weird? "You know you are talking out loud, right?" she asked "Oh, Crap."I said embarrassed, then she giggled, stupid girls, "What do you want me to see?!" I asked flustered that she wasn't showing me what she wanted me to see. "What?" she asked, "The thing!" I spat, "__**What**__ thing!" she yelled "THE __THING__ YOU WANTED ME TO SEE!" I said loudly, STUPID GIRL! "Oh that! Well here it is"."My sister and my best friend?" "…Are you too __stupid __to notice that your sis has a __crush__ on your friend!?" __**WHAT!**_

Chapter 3


End file.
